The Chronian Invasion
Plot Evil Ben is planning to activate The Hands of Arnageddon and start a Chronian invasion on Earth! Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin must teleport to his dimension in order to free the only person that can help them save their dimension, a good version of Vilgax. (Ben): Alright, let's go! Ben and co. are suddenly interupted by someone. (Zack): Wait! (Ben): Zack? What are you doing here? (Zack): I'm going with you. (Professor Paradox): Ben, don't ignore him. If you want to defeat Evil Ben and stop Eon, you'll need all the help you can get. (Gwen): Don't worry. I just contacted the Cooper, Manny, Alan, and Helen. They should be on their way soon. (Kevin): We don't have any time to wait around. Evil Ben is going to start the invasion soon. In Evil Ben's dimension, Evil Ben is already at Chronia. He is preparing the Hands of Armageddon. '' (Evil Ben): Now, it's time to start the invasion on Earth! ''Meanwhile, Good Vilgax is still trapped.Just then, Good Eon and Good Albedo, who is on Good Eon's back, burst in. (Good Albedo, getting off Good Eon's back): Vilgax! We are here to help! (Good Vilgax): I'm in here! Help! (Good Eon, shooting time ray at the block and mana prison): I'm gonna do just that. Soon Good Vilgax is free. (Good Vilgax): Hurry, Ben and company are attempting to unleash evil by enslaving another dimension! The trio make their way to the Hands. (Good Albedo): Stop! (Suspicious voice): No,you stop! (Good Vilgax): You're betraying us, Eon? (Good Eon): That wasn't me. Evil Eon (The Eon we all know) ''appears and blasts Good Albedo. (Good Albedo): Argh! ''There is a moment of silence, then Good Albedo speaks up. (Good Albedo): That's it! He transforms. (Clockwork): Clockwork! Clockwork and Eon fire their time rays at each other, similar to in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Ben 10,000 Returns. (Eon): You'll never win! I may have been defeated by two Ben Tennysons, but I will not lose to you! (Mysterious Voice): Yeah, I don't think so, Eon. (Eon): Ben Tennyson! (Clockwork): Fine! I'll defeat both of you if I have to! (Ben): Albedo! Wait! I'm from another dimension! I'm the good Ben! (Clockwork,reverts into Good Albedo): Fine! Let's get 'em, Ben! (Ben): Sure thing! He transforms. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock! He goes ultimate. (Ultimate Buzzshock): Ultimate Buzzshock! (Good Albedo): Who's that? (Ultimate Buzzshock): Don't know. Time to find out! Ultimate Buzzshock uses his powers to make Eon forget what he was doing. He then makes him believe that he fights with them.Ultimate Buzzshock devolves back into Buzzshock and reverts back into Ben. (Ben): Come on, we gotta go fight Evil Ben! Back on Chronia, Evil Ben is starting the Hands of Armageddon. (Evil Ben): Eon! Evil Ben uses the powers of Eon to activate the Hands. (Ben): Not so fast! (Evil Ben): For crying out loud! Eon, take care of them for me! (Eon): Is he talking to me or you? (Good Eon): I don't know. (Evil Ben): Aggh! Forget you! (Evil Ben whistles) Suddenly, Evil Gwen, Evil Kevin and Evil Azmuth arrive to destroy the heroes. (Evil Ben): Ahh, there you guys are! Now, attack! (Mysterious Voice): Oh no you don't, Ben Tennyson! (Ben and Evil Ben at the same time): Vilgax?!? (Ben): How can you be alive?!? (Good Vilgax): I'm from this dimension. Good Vilgax encases the evil clones in a shield and attacks the Hands of Armageddon.Suddenly, Good Vilgax collapses. (Evil Ben, laughing): Do you really think he would help save you?!? Wow, you're dumber than I thought. (Ben): What do you mean? (Evil Ben): He's been my back-up plan this whole time! Say.... Hello..... To.... An old enemy! (Good Vilgax): No, you're dumber than I'' thought! ''Good Vilgax punches Evil Ben, who falls to the ground unconcious.Ben and co. thank him for helping and they return back to their own dimension.There Ben finds a surprise.' (Ben): Man, I'm pooped!I could sleep for a week. Just then, Cooper, Manny, Helen and Alan burst through Ben's door. (Cooper): We're here, Ben.Where's the threat? (Ben): Defeated. (Manny): I told you we should have taken the ship. (Helen): Ignore him.I have a surprise. Helen moves to the side, revealing... (Ben): Uh, hi, random dude. (Alan): Ben, meet Rook. (Rook): Greetings, sir. (Ben): Call me Ben, dude. (Rook): Okay Ben-Dude. (Call me Ben,wow a new alien!) (Metanoid):Strange alien.I'm calling it Metanoid ''THE END! '' Major Events *Good Albedo, Good Eon and Rook make their first appearance. *Eon makes his first reappearance. *Evil Azmuth makes his first appearance. *Evil Ben starts the Chronian invasion. *Buzzshock makes his first reappearance. *Ultimate Buzzshock makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko(first appearance) *Zack Taluno *Professor Paradox *Good Vilgax *Good Albedo(first appearance) *Good Eon(first appearance) *Cooper Daniels(first reappearance) *Alan Albright(first reappearance) *Helen Wheels(first reappearance) *Manny Armstrong(first reappearance) Villains *Evil Ben(POTO) *Evil Gwen(POTO) *Evil Kevin(POTO) *Eon(first reappearance) *Evil Azmuth(first appeara) Aliens used by Ben *Buzzshock(first reappearance) *Ultimate Buzzshock(first appearance) *Metanoid(first appearance) Aliens used by Good Albedo *Clockwork Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse